


But the night was warm, we were bold and young

by Plum182



Category: DJ Snake (Musician), Diplo (Musician), Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: one visit to concert becomes something more





	But the night was warm, we were bold and young

William looked outside the window, looks like he spent too much time on producing a new beat as he realized moonlight was glittering roads of his home. It was beautiful sight french producer loved those quiet and dark night, just him and his laptop filled with his latest beats. But tonight he was too tired instead of making new beats he wanted a company, then he remembered his friend Thomas came to france for EDM concert. he dressed up and picked up his car and drove straight to concert location. He arrived at the location half hour later, the security guards asked him his ticket but he simply showed his ID and said he is here to join Thomas. Seeing his friend on stage shirtless while hyping up the crowd and showing them his latest beats turned William more than he admitted, he came to thomas from behind hugged his well defined abs while putting his chin on shoulders and whispered to his ears "you look beautiful on stage thomas" the crowd went wild seeing DJ Snake casually touching diplo from behind. Thomas quickly switched their places and pushed William in front of the big audience, he then lifted and throwed his clothes to the crowd and made him shirtless. Thomas wanted to tease William back so he pinched his nipples from behind while everyone was watching. William felt the pleasure and his cock got hard but then he remembered he was in front of a crowd so he got embrassed and pushed Thomas' hands off himself. The two then decided to dance next to each other as the beats hit the drop and crowd become louder. William was having ecstasy dancing to his hot and shirtless friend while being fully exposed, he started pushing his hips to Thomas from side.But Thomas wasnt having that he turned William to his back and pushed his hips to his ass from behind while laughing. Even though it was just a tease William couldnt help but get hard further so he whispered to Thomas' ears "come to my car after concert ends" Thomas smiled and went along played couple more songs before closing his concert and thanking to his audience.

William swiftly drove Thomas into his house, when they arrived he grabbed two bottles of Tequila with two glasses and he invited Thomas into his room. They started to drink and talk about music and their life, but William knew what he invited Thomas here for. as they drank more he wanted to talk about what happened at concert. "I was surprised you looked very hot among the audience" Thomas knew what all of this talk was going to go so he cut it short and pounced to William they were shirtless from the concert so he straight went to suck William's right nipple. French producer wasn't expecting this so he relaxed himself while quietly moaning. Few more licks and Thomas completely got rid of his pants and boxers he grabbed William and pushed him in front of him. "Suck it" he said to William, and William didnt wanted to waste any time slowly closed the gap between his mouth and Thomas' cock and took the head to his mouth.After bobbing his head couple times he takes more and more of the Thomas' cock. Thomas slowly rests his right hand in back of William's head, running his fingers over french producers mostly shaved hair when he realizes William is going to let him do whatever he wants with him he slowly pushes him more towards his cock until he feels William's breath on his pubes . He looks down to see to french man looking beautiful with his cock filled with his throat he gently pats his head with his hands,William looks at Thomas' face in pleasure and realizes Thomas is very experienced thrust after thrust he shows no sign of coming. Thomas wanted to try other things with the french producer he made William layn on his bed then sat on his chest and started to rub his cock between Williams nipples until he felt like he was ready then he shoves his cock to Williams mouth once again while sitting above him. This position gave him full dominance over William he thrusted his cock fully to his throat then choked him slowly. This made William feel very hard he didnt wanted his cock to get neglected so he put his right hand inside his pants and started to stroke his cock. Seeing William enjoying this Thomas put his hands to the wall and started to facefuck William again the french producer looked very hot while taking his cock like a slut. Thomas thought he was going to be late so he says "i want to warm your throat with my cum" to William and swiftly pushes his cock to his throat again and again. 

William feels Thomas is leaking his salty precum to his mouth already he looks upon Thomas' face once again then feels his head fully pushed to Thomas' cock and warm cum is flows through his throat. "Dont spill any of it we dont want to damage your sheets do we?" William nods while still feeling warm semen completely filling his insides then Thomas finishes and pulls back.Feeling semen filling his throat completely makes him cum inside his pants, Thomas then says thanks for the blowjob now i gotta go back to my hotel. He gives William a kiss tasting his own salty cum on his lips then takes his pants from the ground and one shirt from Williams dresser and says "maybe we can have more adventures later on" and goes outside. William definitely wants that too before deciding to produce another late night beat after this experience.


End file.
